dragonmonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moves/Normal
Normal Element moves are moves that can be learned by any normal element dragon as well as hybrids. Normal__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Bite - The Dragon bites the opponent.'' ''Tackle - The Dragon tackles the opponent.'' ''Elemental Breath Normal - The Dragon breathes on the opponent with its element.'' ''Guillotine - The Dragon grabs the opponent and knocks it out.'' ''Dragon Dance - The Dragon dances, raising its attack and speed by 1 stage.'' ''Dizzy Punch - The Dragon punches the opponent, making the opponent dizzy.'' Plant__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Elemental Breath Plant - The Dragon breathes plant-type breath on the opponent.'' ''Growth - The Dragon grows, raising its attack by 1 stage.'' ''Swagger - The Dragon gets all into the opponents face and raises the opponents attack and causes heavy confusion.'' ''Leaf blade - The dragon slashes the opponent with its tail.'' ''Leaf storm - The dragon blows a storm of sharp leaves at the opponent.'' Earth__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Earth Take Down - The Dragon tackles the opponent into the ground leaving it in a pile of dirt'' ''Elemental Breath Earth - the Dragon breathes earth-type breath on the opponent.'' ''Fissure - The Dragon opens a huge crack in the ground instantly knocking out the opponent if fallen in.'' ''Shell Smash - The Dragon breaks its shell, raising its attack by 2 stages.'' ''Hypnosis - The Dragon hypnotizes the opponent into falling asleep through sound waves.'' Fire__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Fire Fang - The Dragon bites the opponent, digging into its skin with its red, hot, flaming fangs.'' ''Flare Charge - The Dragon charges up raging hot power and tackles the opponent.'' ''Elemental Breath Fire - The Dragon breathes fire-type breath on the opponent.'' ''Epic Burn - The Dragon summons white-hot fire from the ground surrounding the opponent closing in on it. It will automatically knock out the opponent.'' ''Swords Dance - The Dragon dances like swords swinging, raising its attack and speed by 1 stage.'' ''Will-o-Wisp - The dragon summons will-o-th'-wisps to attack the opponent, it will leave the opponent with a burn.'' Cold__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Ice Bite - The Dragon bites the opponent, digging into its skin with freezing, cold fangs'' ''Ice Body - The Dragon tackles the opponent, leaving it either paralyzed or frozen'' ''Elemental Breath Cold - The dragon breathes cold-type breath on the opponent.'' ''Sheer Cold - The Dragon summons freezing weather, knocking out the opponent.'' ''Acupressure - The Dragon beats its wings fast, raising its speed and evasiveness by 1 stage.'' ''Powder Snow - The Dragon sprinkles snow over the opponent, leaving it frozen.'' Lightning__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Thunder Fang - The Dragon bites the opponent, digging into its skin with its electrocuting fangs.'' ''Elemental Breath Lightning - The Dragon breathes lightning-type breath on the opponent.'' ''Thunder Burn - The Dragon shocks the opponent with hot, shocking lightning. The opponent will be knocked out if hit with this move.'' ''Sharpen - The Dragon sharpens its eyesight, raising its evasiveness and speed by 1 stage.'' ''Thunder Wave - The Dragon sends out shock waves, paralyzing the opponent if hit.'' Water__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Elemental Breath Water - The Dragon breathes water-type breath on the opponent.'' ''Coil - The Dragon coils up, raising its attack and speed by 2 stages.'' ''Attract - The Dragon summons hearts to surround the opponent. It only works if the opponent is opposite gender.'' ''water gun - The dragon shoots a jet of water at the opponent.'' ''aqua jet - The dragon flies,runs,or swims at the opponent while encased in water. This move always goes first.'' ''hydro pump - The dragon fires a high power water jet at the opponent.'' Air__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Elemental Breath Air - The Dragon breathes air-type breath on the opponent.'' ''Gust - the dragon beats its wing to create a powerful wind that deals damage to the opponent and possibly blowing it away.'' ''Hurricane - The dragon creates a small but deadly hurricane and hurls it at the opponent.'' ''Tailwind - The dragon raises its teams speed by 3 with a light wind.'' Metal__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Elemental Breath Metal - The Dragon breathes metal-type breath on the opponent.'' ''Comet Punch - The dragon fires rapid fire punches and kicks(if the dragon doesn't have arms).'' ''Metal Sound - The dragon rubs itself in a way that makes a harsh sound that lowers opponents special defense by 1 and raise its own defense by 1 ''Flash cannon - The dragon reflects light off itself and creates a beam on damaging light ''Metal claw - The dragon uses it steel covered claws to slash the opponent. May also use leftover metal to raise attack by 2.''